<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hate me, but date me by innersanctuaries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920353">hate me, but date me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries'>innersanctuaries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Dean fake date to make Sam and Castiel jealous. It doesn't work out quite the way they want it to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hate me, but date me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commission for @sabriel.fanfiction on instagram! I had a lot of fun with this, and I just want to let you know that you guys should 100% follow them. They've got great content!</p>
<p>I know I haven't written sabriel in eons, but I've just kinda inched away from Supernatural. I don't enjoy it too much ever since they killed Gabe off for the second damn time, so I'm sorry for changing fandoms so quickly!! These two dorks will always hold a special place in my heart though, so writing them again was super fun. I just hope they're not ooc!</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So...how long has, uh, this been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Gabriel sat across from Sam in the greasy seats of the run-down diner, one that none of them wanted to be in. Unfortunately, it was the only one they’d come across on their ride back to the bunker, and seeing as both Gabriel and Castiel were low on juice, they were stuck there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sam gestured at the sight before him, trying and failing to hide his disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Listen, Gabriel wasn’t too happy about it either. Laying his head on Dean’s shoulder and lacing their fingers together, he smiled as best he could. “Oh, long enough for me to fall for this big dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Taking a deep breath, Sam pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “How’s that working for you, Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah, how’s that working for you, Deanie?” Gabriel cooed, ignoring how Dean’s grip on his hand tightened enough to break bones. He thanked his lucky stars that he was an angel, and simply squeezed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great,” Dean got out through gritted teeth. “I never could have seen it coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Looking like he was pretty damn close to throwing up, Sam opened his mouth to talk, but was quickly interrupted by a very tired looking waitress coming up to them. “Can I take your orders?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have a salad, balsamic vinaigrette on the side please,” Sam said, smiling brightly at her. She smiled back, seemingly just noticing how goddamn beautiful he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The double bacon burger combo, thanks,” Dean said, looking behind his shoulder every so often. “Actually, make that two, but one with just lettuce on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And for the drinks?” She asked, unsure of which brother was more attractive. The poor girl never stood a chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two Dr Peppers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Gabriel?” Sam asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to order for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Dean said eloquently, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Rolling his eyes, Sam turned to the waitress with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A hot fudge sundae and a chocolate strawberry milkshake for him,” Pointing at Gabriel, Sam threw him a warm smile that turned his insides to mush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Aw, Sammy! You know my order!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You order the same thing every time, dude. It’s kinda hard to forget,” Sam looked pointedly at Dean, eyes narrowed. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Dean cleared his throat and kissed Gabriel on the top of the head. Gabriel found himself immediately fighting the urge to have Castiel scalp him. It would have been a mercy. Screwing up his nose, Sam stared intensely at a spot on the table, picking at it with his nail. Fighting the urge to crack a joke in a desperate attempt to comfort him, he simply glared over at Dean and snatched his hand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  See, Gabriel actually did hate Dean with a fiery passion. It was about half playful, half real. The problem was that he decidedly did not hate Sam. In fact, he was unfortunately kinda in love with the big guy. So much so that he was willing to fake date Dean in a desperate attempt to make Sam jealous. Surprisingly enough, he hadn’t even been the one to come up with the idea. Dean had come crawling to him after a big argument with Castiel, proposing that they try to date so they could each get their man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Under any other circumstances, Gabriel would have said no. In all honesty, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have said no. He was incredibly uncomfortable, and he could tell Sam was too. Gabriel couldn’t even tell if Sam was jealous, all he was getting from him was disgust and maybe a touch of nausea. He couldn’t blame Sam at all, he’d be disgusted too if he saw anyone dating Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Hey, where did Cassie go?” Scooting away from Dean, he leaned out of the booth to check the diner for his brother, happy to have a break from being pressed up against one of his least favorite people in this universe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Gabriel tried not to jump in his seat, turning to see Castiel towering over him. He needed to get the guy a bell, he was way too quiet for his own good. “Oh! Hey, Dean ordered for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Castiel said shortly, glaring daggers at the sight of Gabriel cuddled up next to Dean. At least the jealousy thing seemed to be working for Dean, even though he looked a bit nervous. It was warranted, Gabriel knew for sure that he wouldn’t want to piss Castiel off. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was doing exactly that just by existing at the moment. “Did I miss anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Nope, nothing at all,” Gabriel said cheerily, turning to Dean and trying not to puke. Grabbing his face, Gabriel turned Dean to look at him. “Hey babe, kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, y-yeah,” Dean got out, eyes flicking back and forth from Gabriel to Castiel, anxiety rolling off him in waves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Leaning in, Gabriel let his eyelids fall shut, preparing himself for this. One second he was holding Dean’s face, and the next he was falling forward, splaying his hand out on Sam’s chest. Before he could stop himself, he was pressing an accidental kiss to Sam’s neck. Gasping sweetly, so sweetly, Gabriel could feel Sam swallow hard before letting out a broken </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Pulling away just enough to look up at Sam, he saw a rosy blush crawling from his cheeks down to his chest. Mischievous grin spreading across Gabriel’s face, he leaned in once more to kiss Sam’s pulse point, light as a feather. Breath hitching, Sam tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, pulling him in closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Instantly, Gabriel remembered the situation they were in, throwing himself back and looking across the table at his so-called boyfriend. Castiel sat next to Dean, a smug smile on his face, whereas Dean was looking a little green around the gills at what he’d just seen. With a nervous laugh, Gabriel shifted in his seat and scooted away from Sam, hoping he could just pretend nothing had happened. Scowling, he glared at his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that, Castiel?” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grace must be acting up,” Castiel said, all blue puppy eyes and innocent smiles. “My apologies. This seating arrangement does suit us a bit better, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “How the fuck-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re smaller than I am, and Sam is larger than Dean, so this way Dean and I are not cramped, and neither are you and Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He had a good point, though he was completely sure it was absolute bullshit. Gabriel knew his brother, and he could safely say that Castiel was out of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span> with jealousy. It was in his eyes, the way he sat, in his voice. Sam, however, was uncharacteristically quiet. Glancing at him, Gabriel caught him adjusting his collar. Clearing his throat, Sam inhaled sharply and clapped his hands together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So! How do you guys think the food’s gonna be?” His voice broke, and everyone at the table pretended it hadn’t happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I dunno, but hopefully they have good desserts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just as sweet as their desserts, babe,” Dean cooed. Slowly turning to look at him, Castiel narrowed his eyes and huffed. Gabriel thanked the powers that be for not being on the receiving end of that jealousy. Seeming to feel Castiel’s stare burning holes into his head, Dean gulped and grinned. “What’s up, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really supposed to believe that you two are really together?” Castiel demanded, always very to the point. “You can barely stand each other, and now you’re in love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Well, the hate sex is amazing, Cassie,” Waggling his eyebrows, Gabriel winked at Dean, who had gone white as a sheet. “He’s a total bottom, an absolute pillow princess, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>noises-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! We get it!” Sam said loudly, stopping him mid-sentence. “I’m with Cas on this one, since when are you two in love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s been a long time coming, Sammy,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Heh, get it?” Nudging Sam in the ribs, Gabriel shot him finger guns. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Coming? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like, the sex thing? You know, when you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please shut up,” Sam deadpanned. “I am literally begging you, please shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Gotcha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you calling us liars?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Castiel said flatly. “Absolutely yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lying, Cas!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, the tips of your ears go red when you lie,” Castiel said, pointing at Dean’s ears. Hands flying up to cover his ears, Dean sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, we’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “For the record,” Gabriel piped up. “This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea, not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, asshole,” Dean growled, looking like he was about ready to leap across the table and rip Gabriel to shreds. Instead, Castiel grabbed Dean’s shirt collar and yanked him into a heated kiss. Letting out a muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmph</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean melted into it, kissing back eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He and Sam, however, were left grimacing and looking for the nearest exit. Quietly, Gabriel pointed at the door to the diner, earning himself a desperate nod from Sam. They practically threw themselves out of the booth and launched themselves out of the diner at mach speed. Gabriel only felt a little bad about sticking Dean and Castiel with the bill before remembering that all of their credit cards were fake. He stopped feeling bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus christ,” Sam groaned once they got to his car, looking back at the diner with his nose scrunched up adorably. “That wasn’t unexpected, but I really wish I didn’t see that.” Turning to Gabriel, he tilted his head, looking just like a puppy with his big brown eyes and soft, shaggy hair. Narrowing his eyes, Sam pointed an accusatory finger at him. “I can’t believe you actually did that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Hey, how the hell else am I supposed to get you to notice me?” Gabriel exclaimed, moving in closer to Sam. “I never have any idea what you’re thinking, or how you feel, or anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you weren’t a dick to me, I’d show you how I feel a little more often!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Maybe if you weren’t so easy to mess with, I wouldn’t be a dick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t even make sense, Gabe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It does, you just don’t-” Gabriel was cut off by careful hands cupping his cheeks, soft lips pressed against his own. It took him less than a second to get with the program, kissing back hard and sloppy, moaning softly when Sam sucked on his bottom lip, nipping at it and sending sparks of pleasure down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sam panted, pulling away. “How about we take this back to the motel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Let’s fucking go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As Sam started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, Gabriel took a moment to thank Dean for his absolutely genius idea. Maybe the guy really wasn’t so bad after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!</p>
<p>Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>